


Clinging

by akadora



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: Gore, M/M, Violence, boukai, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akadora/pseuds/akadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kazuya's kisses were needy and disgusting, just like him.</i>
</p>
<p>Rated M for violence (just in case). I don't think it's too graphic but hey, what do I know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinging

Kaiji snapped awake as he felt a weight pressing up against his back. He slept like a dog these days, always alert, so that even the slightest touch could wake him from his sleep. His eyes opened but he could see nothing around him in the pitch-black bedroom. It must've been really late.

First Kaiji felt the larger man's hands wrapping tightly around his waist. Then he heard the shallow, heavy breathing as Kazuya nuzzled his head in the nape of Kaiji's neck, taking in the scent of stale sweat and unwashed hair and desperation.

Kaiji struggled to keep his breathing even, to pretend he was still asleep. If he didn't provoke him, maybe Kazuya would leave him alone.

Kazuya slipped his hand under Kaiji's shirt and slid it slowly across Kaiji's skin. As Kaiji felt a wet stickiness in the other man's palm touching his stomach, he instantly knew what it must be. The familiar scent of blood hung in the air, heavy and dangerous. Kaiji's breath caught in his throat.

Kazuya's hand was still warm and wet as it traced the line of Kaiji's navel, moving slowly downwards. Kaiji's body jerked in an involuntary instinct to get as far away as possible from this man, but the hand that was still wrapped around him held him tight.

Kazuya's hand stopped its motion and pulled out from under Kaiji's shirt. The younger man grabbed Kaiji's hips with both hands and pulled him even closer.

"Were ya awake, Kaiji?" Kazuya drawled in a low, languid voice. "That's nice... I missed ya, y'know."

Kaiji swallowed his fear and grabbed Kazuya's hands, removing them both from around his hips, squirming farther away. "Don't touch me."

Kazuya wrapped his arm around Kaiji again, and pulled him into his chest, closing his palm over Kaiji's eyes. "Aww, don't be like that."

Kaiji flinched violently as the bloodstained hand made contact with his face. His instinctive fear of blood set in, and he just couldn't take it anymore. He struggled to free his other arm, and drove his elbow hard into the other man's stomach. Kazuya yelped, more out of surprise than pain, and released his grasp on Kaiji, allowing him to roll away and get up.

Kaiji stood next to the bed, sweating, shoulders heaving, his blood roaring in his ears. "I said: don't touch me."

As Kaiji's vision adjusted to the dark and he saw Kazuya's outline hunched over on the bed, he felt his body freeze over with fear. He should've just kept quiet. Should've accepted the intrusive hands and the overpowering stench of blood, resisted the urge to demonstrate just how much he hated this man.

Kazuya stood up from the bed, deliberately slowly. He stepped in front of Kaiji, paused for a second, then grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall with his whole body weight behind him. Kaiji felt the air escape from his lungs. He felt like collapsing but he stayed on his feet, held up and pinned to the wall by Kazuya's body.

"I could have ya killed, ya know," Kazuya said calmly. His hand still clenching Kaiji's throat, Kazuya leaned closer and buried his tongue in the older man's mouth.

Kazuya's kisses were needy and disgusting, just like him. Kaiji's whimpers of protest were muffled by the slimy tongue filling up his mouth. It crept up into his throat and made him want to gag. Tears welled up in his ears as his lungs constricted, starved for oxygen.

After a time, Kazuya pulled away from Kaiji, wiping the spit from his mouth with his suit sleeve. As Kaiji released the breath he'd been forced to hold, it came out as a weak sob. All the strength had escaped his body, replaced by spreading numbness.

Kaiji's legs gave out from under him, and he collapsed onto the floor. Kazuya knelt down before him, lifted his hand and stroked Kaiji's cheek, watching his crying face in twisted fascination.

Kazuya stuck his hand in the inside pocket of his suit, searching around for something. Kaiji closed his eyes tight, not wanting to see what would happen next. His breath quickened as he felt cold steel coming to rest against the stitches in his upper arm. He tried to think about something else, but every cell in his body stood on edge, anticipating the first cut.

The fleshy sound of the wound deepening, fresh stitches tearing open, was disgusting beyond belief. The pain that accompanied it felt accentuated by Kazuya's fingers digging deeper into the wound with each advancing cut of the knife. Pain shot through Kaiji's arm like a jolt as the knife's serrated edge scraped bone, and he screamed out loud. It felt like his arm was being ripped apart tendon by tendon.

After what seemed like an eternity, the knife lifted, the pain receded, and the bleeding edge in Kaiji's wound reduced into a dull throb. Kaiji's breathing was slowly settling into a steadier rhytm, but his heart was still thumping. He scarcely dared to breathe.

Kazuya lowered himself on top of Kaiji and started licking his wounds. Kaiji's body twitched. He felt unclean, intruded upon, humiliated.

Kazuya panted Kaiji's name aloud as he kept trailing hot, torrid kisses along the edges of the wound, sucking away the beads of blood. He dug his tongue deep in the fleshy wound. Kaiji felt his tongue crawling inside like a fat, slimy maggot. He tried to wiggle and squirm his way out of Kazuya's grasp, but the larger man pinned him firmly to the floor.

"Get off me..." Kaiji managed to gasp. A weak retort, all the spite and aggression drained away.

Kazuya got on his knees on top of Kaiji, straddling him. He pushed down hard at Kaiji's arms, almost hard enough to break a bone. His face lit up in delight, his pupils dilated, his tongue lolling out from the corner of his mouth as he heard Kaiji whimper and whine underneath him.

"Kaiji..." Kazuya panted, his breathing erratic. "Stop makin' such cute faces like that. Ya know I can't help myself when you do..."

Kaiji closed his eyes as he felt the steel edge brushing the stitching on his other arm. He stilled his breathing, and waited for another cut. Nothing happened for a time.

Kaiji felt the weight lifting up, freeing room for him to breathe. His nerves were on edge, wondering what was wrong.

Kaiji lifted up his throbbing head with great effort and saw Kazuya's massive frame kneeling before him, wearing a strangely solemn expression. As their eyes met, Kazuya dropped down on his knees, took Kaiji's head in his hands and gently stroked his cheek.

"Kaiji-chan..." Kazuya kept repeating in a low voice while he reached out at the back of Kaiji's head, and tangled his fingers in the other man's hair. The honorific, and the needy edge in his tone both annoyed and disgusted Kaiji beyond belief. Kazuya's hands felt clammy and unpleasant. The scent of expensive cologne and fresh blood mingled in the air, making Kaiji feel sick, and he only wanted to get away.

But he couldn't, so instead he lay there on the cold floor and let the fucking monster run his filthy paws all over his body, whispering into his ear, moist breath making contact with cool skin.

"Kaiji... I could never kill ya, Kaiji... ya know that, right?" Kazuya whined, sounding almost desperate.

Kazuya dragged Kaiji from the floor into his arms, pulling him into a twisted mockery of a hug. Kazuya might've reached for a certain kind of gentleness with his touches, but Kaiji felt violated by them all the same. The suffocating, overpowering body heat of the larger man reminded him loud and clear that there was no escape, and suddenly he felt a violent sob shake his weakened body.

Kazuya's hands came to a stop. He raised his head, and cupped Kaiji's cheeks, lifting them up so that their eyes were level. Kazuya leaned closer, and licked away the tears from the older man's cheek.

"Shh," Kazuya said, pulling Kaiji closer to his body, closer to suffocating him with his overpowering presence. "I won't let ya go before me."

**Author's Note:**

> I am gomen


End file.
